Merci Daniel
by Tchort
Summary: Scènes manquantes. Saison 4 épisode 6. Petits moments passés en compagnie de Teal'c et Jack lors de la boucle temporelle. Humour, Romance. Jack/Sam.


**Titre :** Merci Daniel

**Rating : **K

**Résumé :** Des petites scènes manquantes lors de l'épisode 6 de la saison 4 ( Celui de la boucle temporelle ). Les pensées de Jack, principalement.

**Warning :** Aucun, sauf si vous n'aimez pas le couple Jack/Sam.

**Disclaimer :** Stargate ne m'appartient pas. Je ne reçois pas d'argent. Et je suis quand même heureuse.

Bonne lecture à tous ! :)

* * *

Daniel était l'archéologue le plus intelligent qu'il ait eut l'occasion de rencontrer. Le fait qu'il soit le seul aidait le sentiment, mais pour le coup, Jack était sûr d'une chose : Cet homme était un génie.

" Vous pourriez faire n'importe quoi, pendant aussi longtemps que vous le voudriez. Sans avoir à vous préoccuper des conséquences."

Un génie.

Lorsque Teal'c croisa son regard, un sourcil levé, Jack su qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Et tout ça grâce à Daniel. Incroyable.

Une foule d'idée parcourait déjà son esprit. Golf, cake, bataille d'eau, bicyclette, jouer à cache-cache, devenir le cleptomane fou du SGC, apprendre des insultes en Latin, embrasser Carter...

_Merci, Daniel..._

Cette boucle temporelle n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise que ça, finalement.

**Boucle temporelle 42 : ( D'après Teal'c )**

Le plan était ingénieux. Fou, dangereux, mais ingénieux. C'était Teal'c qui en avait eu l'idée. Voler les seringues benzo-machins du docteur Frasier, les intégrer aux armes de pointes du SGC, et tirer sur les gardes du garde-manger.

" Bonne nuit, les gars."

Teal'c leva un sourcil lourd de sens, et tout en vérifiant que les caméras de sécurité étaient toujours voilées par la chemise de Daniel ( volée un peu plus tôt dans les vestiaires ), fit signe à Jack que la voie était libre.

" Comme quoi vous aviez raison, Teal'c. Il y a bien une réserve de desserts cachés."

Oui, c'était enfantin. Oui, les moyens employés les auraient envoyés en pleine cour martiale ( ou plutôt sur Chulak pour Teal'c ). Mais comme l'avait si bien dit Daniel : Aucune conséquence. Alors pourquoi se priver ? Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment de leur faute si la sécurité n'était pas le point fort du SGC.

A eux les cakes, Jell-o, et autres tartes à la pomme.

_Merci Daniel._

**Boucle temporelle 58 : ( Toujours d'après Teal'c )**

Jack voulait faire ça bien. Dans les règles. Parce qu'après tout, les règles faisaient parties de leur vie. Et boucle temporelle ou pas, il y a des moments où on ne peut tout simplement pas faire comme si elles n'existaient pas.

Il avait passé la matinée à tout préparer. Avec l'aide de Teal'c. Qui hochait la tête, ou levait le sourcil. Ce qui assurait la réussite de son plan.

Et il avait mis les formes. Il avait expliqué, argumenté, illustré, développé. Sa lettre était claire. George comprendrait.

C'était donc fier qu'il se rendit à la salle de contrôle, une petite minute avant la fin de la boucle temporelle. Un peu stressé aussi. Il remit à George sa lettre de démission, vérifia que son bonnet était bien mis.

" Colonel, que faîtes-vous sans uniforme ?"

_Ah, George, mon vieil ami. Ne soit pas si choqué._

" Je te remets ma lettre de démission." Combien de temps restait-il ? 17 secondes. Suffisant.

Carter se leva de sa chaise, la confusion clairement inscrite sur son visage. De la peine aussi.

_Oh_.

" Une lettre de démission ? Pourquoi ?"

" Parce que j'ai envie de faire ça..."

Bénis soient les archéologues aliens qui complotent derrière le dos de la Tau'ri, les boucles temporelles, et les archéologues terriens qui ont des idées de génies.

Carter. Sa bouche contre la sienne. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus écarquillés. Ses mains qui se glissent sous le col de son pull de sport jaune. Ses lèvres qui bougent.

Le Paradis sur Terre.

_Merci Daniel._

**Boucle temporelle 83 : ( Encore et toujours mon ami Teal'c à la calculatrice ).**

" Colonel O'neill ?"

" Oui Teal'c ?"

" Bien que je comprenne que le Major Carter est une personne qui vous tient particulièrement à coeur, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait plus judicieux que vous en restiez là ?"

" Honnêtement Teal'c ? Non."

" Ne pensez-vous pas qu'en profitant de la boucle temporelle de cette façon, vous profitez également du Major Carter ?"

" Profiter ? Mais je ne profite pas de Sam ! Je l'embrasse !"

" Justement O'neill, justement..."

A ce moment préçis, le major Carter rentra dans la salle de débriefing, un document dans les mains. Elle pris la télécommande du projecteur, appuya sur un bouton, et la salle s'assombrit.

Et pendant qu'elle commençait son Bla-bla scientifique, Jack réfléchit aux propos de Teal'c.

Était-il réellement en train de profiter de Sam ? Était-ce mal de l'embrasser à chaque boucle ? Était-il interdit de profiter de ces moments, sans conséquences, qu'il n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de vivre ? Personne ne s'en souviendra, après tout, à part lui et Teal'c...

_Oh ! C'était donc ça..._

Il tourna sur sa chaise, et murmura à l'oreille du jaffa repenti :

" Elle ne s'en souviendra pas."

" En effet."

" Et c'est pas sympa de ma part."

" Je ne peux qu'approuver votre remarque, Colonel O'neill..."

" Il faut donc que j'arrête."

" Je n'aurais pu trouver meilleure solution."

" Merci Teal'c."

Un signe de tête. Puis le silence dans la salle. Daniel, Carter, et George les regardaient d'une drôle de façon.

" Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre." Puis s'adressant à Sam. " Et puis vous ne vous souviendriez pas."

_Quelle éloquence, Jack._

" Dans tous les cas, Samantha, j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose. Et peu importe si vous ne vous rappelez mes belles paroles que pendant..." Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. "...approximativement 3 heures et 28 minutes. Vous êtes belle. Et sans vous, nous ne serions rien. Je ne serais rien."

Sentant que George allait le reprendre, Jack se leva de sa chaise, rassembla ses affaires ( Un porte document vide, son yoyo, et un stylo piqué dans le bureau de Daniel ), et se dirigea vers la porte.

" Ah oui, au passage, je profite du fait que vous soyez tous en train d'imiter le poisson rouge de ma tante Claudine pour ajouter que je vous aime Carter."

Le sourire qui fit son apparition sur le visage de Carter valait bien un rappel à l'ordre.

" Merci Teal'c"

Haussement de sourcil.

" Merci Daniel "

Froncement de sourcil. _Ouai. Merci Daniel._

**Boucle temporelle 128 : ( Un as de l'addition ce Teal'c ! )**

" En tous cas, je regrette beaucoup, mais il se trouve que c'est ce que je pense... Qu'en dîtes-vous ?"

_Oh non._ _Pas encore._

" En toute honnêteté Daniel, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je ne suis pas assez informé, pour répondre à ce genre de question... Carter, vous, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?"

D'après leur tête respective, soit Jack venait de dire une très grosse bêtise, soit il venait de dire une énorme bêtise. A voir.

" Excusez-moi mon colonel, mais n'est ce pas vous qui avez commencé cette conversation ?"

" Je vous demande pardon Carter ?"

" Oui, vous êtes arrivés à la table, et avez commencé à en parler."

" Euh, je me souviens avoir parlé du docteur Johnson, le petit nouveau. Et j'ai dit qu'il avait l'air de bien aimer le docteur Frasier."

_Oh ? Ce pourrait-il que ? _

" Cela n'a rien à voir avec le Bla-bla archéo-ethno-machin-truc de Daniel, si ?"

Haussement de sourcil appuyé de Carter. Tête de Daniel qui devient toute rouge. Sourire amusé de Carter. Très beau sourire.

" J'étais justement en train de dire, Jack, et ce serait bien si vous m'écoutiez deux secondes, que d'après moi, un homme tel que Johnson, qui est vaniteux, confident, égocentrique, ne devrait pas faire partie d'un programme aussi important que celui de la Porte des Etoiles. Il ne sait rien, n'est pas compétent, et ce ne sont pas ses doctorats en archéologie médiévale et linguistique qui m'impressionnent. Cet homme, ce docteur, bien qu'il ne mérite pas ce titre si vous voulez mon avis, ne base ses recherches que sur des théories toutes aussi austères et vaniteuses que lui, et qu'en plus il pique ses idées à d'autres docteurs qui seraient beaucoup plus à même de travailler avec nous. Ses propos concernant des époques telles que l'Antiquité, par exemple, sont remplis d'incohérence, et vous savez aussi bien que moi que les peuples que nous rencontrons, surtout ceux qui ont été ou sont sous influence Goa'ulds, ont une culture très proche de celle qu'avait les Terriens à cette époque ! Je veux dire, c'est impensable que l'on laisse quelqu'un avec si peu de connaissances prendre la place d'autres doctorants beaucoup plus qualifiés. Ce n'est même pas normal que personne ne l'interrompe et le laisse parler à tout le monde, dont Janet, de choses qu'il ne comprends rien, que ce soit..."

_Dont Janet... _

De la jalousie, pure et simple. Et Carter pensait la même chose, à en croire le sourire complice qu'elle adressait à Jack, ses yeux levés au ciel, et le rire qui n'allait pas tarder à se faire entendre.

Daniel et Janet. Ah bon ? En voilà une nouvelle intéressante. De quoi embêter Daniel durant les prochains mois.

Il fallait qu'il le dise à Teal'c. C'était le genre d'informations qui se partagent entre équipiers.

_Merci pour cette information Daniel._

**Boucle temporelle 254 : ( Merci Teal'c )**

" Nous savons comment arrêter la boucle temporelle, Colonel O'neill."

" Je sais Teal'c."

" Depuis la fin de la boucle temporelle numéro 227."

" Je sais cela aussi Teal'c."

" Dans ce cas là, pourquoi empêchons nous à chaque fois le général Hammond de nous envoyer sur P4X-639 ?"

" Parce que je suis un toxicomane. J'ai essayé, en suivant votre conseil, d'arrêter, mais je replonge."

" Le major Carter ?"

" 5 sur 5, Teal'c. Laissez moi jusqu'à la boucle temporelle 260. A la numéro 261, on arrête tout ça, et on fait le remake de _Retour faire le futur_."

**Boucle temporelle 260 : ( Jack sait compter, aussi. )**

Il restait 34 secondes. Ils étaient tous regroupés dans le bureau de Daniel, autour d'une tasse de café. Sauf Teal'c, parce que Teal'c ne boit pas de café.

Ni Daniel, ni Carter - _Samantha_ - ne comprenait pourquoi il ne fallait pas partir régler le problème de la boucle temporelle dès à présent. Ils savaient comment faire après tout.

" Je voulais juste dire merci. A vous tous. Merci à Teal'c de m'avoir supporté durant ce long périple remplis de rebondissements en tout genre. Merci à Daniel pour nous avoir conseillé dans une boucle temporelle, euh, la numéro combien, déjà, Teal'c ?"

" La numéro 39, si je ne me trompe pas, Colonel O'neill."

" Merci Teal'c. Oui, donc, de nous avoir conseillé, indiqué, expliqué, que vu que nous étions dans une boucle, tout ce que l'on pouvait faire était sans conséquences. Merci Daniel, vraiment !"

" Pas de quoi, Jack."

" Non vraiment, j'insiste, vous êtes un génie."

Jack se tourna ensuite vers Carter.

" Et merci Carter. Pour tout ce que vous avez oublié."

" De rien, je suppose, mon colonel. Même si, comme vous venez de le dire, je ne me rappelle plus vraiment ce que j'ai pu faire."

" Ce n'est pas grave, je peux vous rafraîchir la mémoire une dernière fois."

_Une dernière fois._

_Merci, qui que ce soit qui m'entend, me voit, se souviendra, est responsable de ce moment inoubliable, enfin pour moi et Teal'c. Merci. Tout simplement._

**Boucle temporelle 261:**

" Je peux vous demander une chose ? Pendant que cette fameuse journée se répêtait, vous n'avez pas été tenté de faire des trucs...un peu fou ? Après tout, vous pouviez faire n'importe quoi sans vous préoccuper des conséquences..."

Un génie, Daniel. Un génie.

" Vous savez, c'est drôle, vous m'avez déjà demandé ça."

" Et ?"

Impatient Daniel, de savoir si je vous ai écouté ou non, hein ?

Et Samantha - _Carter_ - qui voulait savoir, elle aussi. Oh, si elle se souvenait. Si elle savait.

Mais elle le devinait. Un coup d'oeil à Daniel, une question posée silencieusement. Son regard fixé à celui de son colonel.

Elle se doutait. Un sourire gêné, des yeux bleus qui pétillent. _Parfaite_.

_Merci Daniel._

_

* * *

_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :) _


End file.
